


The World Would Still Turn

by CheekyQueen25



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyQueen25/pseuds/CheekyQueen25
Summary: "If I died today the sun would still come out, the world would still turn, the stars would still come out, the seasons would still change, So why not?"ORTony finds a razor in his son Peter's backpack.





	The World Would Still Turn

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!! DO NOT READ IF THIS COULD TRIGGER YOU!! PLEASE I LOVE YOU AND DON'T WANT YOU TO CAUSE ANY HARM TO BEAUTIFUL YOURSELF!

Peter’s school day was offal. This seemed to be the theme of his life lately. The taunts of his bullies was getting too much for him to handle on top of the stress of being Spider-Man and keeping his grades perfect. His teachers had really been on his back lately and assigning too many projects that Peter can handle. Peter would never dare go to his father Tony Stark which has been kept a secret for all of his life. Peter goes by Peter Parker and lives with his deceased mother’s sister May during the weekdays. But it was finally the weekend and Peter was going to be staying with his dad. Peter loved his dad and missed the days they would spend together when Peter was little. Peter looked up to his dad and strives to be just like him as a hero and as a student.  
His dad was not happy when he found out his son was Spider-Man. Peter tried his hardest to keep it from him but his dad is a genius and quickly found out. Despite his instincts to tell his son no and keep him away from danger he knew is son would not like that and would most likely go out behind his back and that was the last thing he wanted so he provided his son with all the protection he would need.  
But right now Peter didn’t feel like a superhero as he sat in the school bathroom with a blade pressed against his wrist.  
Flash and his friends had hit Peter in a hard spot and had been threatening to kill him. He knew they were just jealous but he couldn’t stop himself from believing it. If he wasn’t so useless why did his dad wanted to keep him a secret? What is so bad about the world knowing he has a son? He really can’t help but feel like a burden towards his dad sometimes.  
Peter’s biggest fear was disappointing his dad and how could he tell his dad that he couldn’t handle some stupid bullies? He is Spider-Man he should be able to handle it. So he resorts to using a blade and cuts his wrists.  
It’s somewhat calming to him. The feeling of the blood as it leaks out of the skin and watching as it falls onto the ground. He enjoys the way it distracts him and he just focuses on the pain.  
He has been doing this for months now. After the incident with the Vulture it had become a regular thing. Whenever he felt the urge he would lock himself in the bathroom and cut. He loved it and would never plan to stop. He didn’t need to as he healed quickly. But sometimes when he would cut to deep it would still leave a scar. So Peter had started to wear long shirts only. No one suspected a thing. 

“This one is for being a disappointment of a son and a superhero” Peter said as he made his final cut on his skin. The former cuts were already healing forming into pink scars that would quickly fade. The school day was over and it was Friday so no one was sticking around the school so Peter was able to wash the blood off his arms before running out of the school and jumping into Happy’s car. The man had a frown on his face. He hated to be kept waiting.  
“Kid, Where the hell were you? I sent you like 15 texts?” Happy asked as he drove out of the school’s parking lot.  
“Sorry I stayed back late to talk to my teacher about a project.” Peter easily lied. Peter was always told he was a bad liar but he seems to get away with it a lot.  
“Alright.” Happy said shortly and they spent the rest of the car ride in silence.  
When the two arrived at the tower Peter was quick to jump out of the car and run into the tower where he was greeted by F.R.I.D.A.Y  
“Good afternoon Mr.Parker boss is currently still held up in a meeting it should be over in approximately 15 minuites.” FRIDAY spoke her voice as sweet as ever. Peter noticed that her voice seemed to go softer when she spoke to him. Peter wonders if his father programmed her that way or if she just picked up on the way everyone treats him around here.  
“Okay. When he finishes let him know I will be in my room.” Peter said as he walked into the elevator and up to the living quarters.  
After a minute the elevator door opened and he stepped out into his home. He smiled as he looked around he loved being with May in Queens but this was his home. He wished he could spend more time here.  
The boy kicked off his shoes and threw his backpack on the floor carelessly and ran up the stairs to his room.  
He didn’t notice the open pocket. 

“Fri is Pete here?” He asked the ceiling as he walked into the elevator. He had just finished his meeting and he wanted to yell in scream at them for taking time away from him spending with his precious son.  
Peter was in know way planned and it was hard raising him as a single father who is busy all the time but Tony would give it all away for his son. He always came first. He hated having to send the boy away to live with his aunt but Tony does not want Peter growing up in the spotlight like he had and now that he was Iron Man it but an even bigger target on himself and his kid. 

“Indeed. The young boy is currently in his bedroom.” FRIDAY said and he smiled. His boy was home. Every moment with his son was precious. 

“Great.” Tony said as he walked inside the living quarters. He sighed immediately when he saw Peters shoes and backpack thrown messily in the room. The man shook his head fondly as he bent down to pick up the bag.  
He picked up the bag immediately noticed the sharp tool that had fallen out of his sons bag.  
Tony immediately dropped the bag. His heart banging in his chest like it never has before.  
Why the hell was there a razor in his sons backpack?  
He gently picked up the small device that would now haunt him.  
Peter didn’t shave. There was only one reason why his son would have a razor. Peter was hurting himself.  
Tony choked out a sob at picturing his kid slicing up his skin. How did he not notice? He let his own blood go around feeling so low he resorted to one thing that at the end of the day would never help him.  
A tear fell down his cheek as he walked up the stairs to Peters bedroom.  
He would not allow this to continue.  
No matter how much Peter hated it. 

He walked to Peter’s door at the end of the hall and slowly opened the door.  
Peter was lying on his bed has back towards Tony but he turned when he heard the door open. He noticed his razor in his dad’s grasps and tried to mutter a sentence.  
“Dad.” Was all Peter was able to get out before his dad was speaking.  
“Tell me this isn’t in your bag for the reason I think it is? Tell me that my happy little boy isn’t doing what I think he is doing? Tell me Peter. Tell me i'm wrong. Please” Tony never liked to show his weakness. But his kid was his only weakness. He would never make it without him.  
“I-I’m sorry daddy.” Peter said as he felt tears fall down his face. His dad threw the razor into the floor causing it to break in half.  
“You are not allowed to do that!” His dad shouted but Peter knew it was more out of worry than anger. Tony came down and knelt in front of Peter placing his hands on Peter’s small shoulders gripping them tightly.  
"If I died today the sun would still come out, the world would still turn, the stars would still come out, the seasons would still change, So why not?" Peter asked. Admitting the thoughts that had been going on in his head.  
Tony felt a sob make its way up his throat but he pushed it away. He couldn't cry now. He grabbed Peter's hand holding it tightly.  
"Do not tell me-" Tony paused to take a breath, "That the rest of the Avengers would not miss you standing with them in battle or playing Mario Kart at 3 in the morning. For days just starring at the spot you would sit on the ceiling wishing you were there to fill the room with innocence and laughter." Tony said holding Peter's hand tighter.  
"Do not tell me, that your best friends would not break down the second you are no longer with them. Do not tell me that May would not stare at the kitchen table wishing you were there to feed. Do not tell me that Ned would through out all of his legos and video games because you are no longer there to play with him or having him help you during patrol.  
"Without you, my little ounce of pride and joy, none of these people would want ANY of that to happen. Do not tell me that line that the world would turn because mine sure wouldn't." Tony took as a tear fell he quickly wiped it away as he continued to speak.  
“Do you understand me Peter? Never. Again. Please baby I can’t handle it. The thought of you in so much pain you can’t talk to me. How long has this been going on sweetheart.”  
Peter sniffled as he finally made eye contact with his dad.  
“Almost a year. It’s been like 11 months.” Peter admitted not looking at his dad in the eyes. He hated this. But he hated lying to his dad even more his already knew what he was doing there was no need to lie. His dad would see right through him anyway.  
He heard his dad sniffle and he looked up to see his dad with tears running down his face. His dad never cried. He made his dad cry.  
“I’m so sorry daddy! I can’t handle it anymore dad. I do my best everyday and am still picked on. I am nice to everyone and everyone still makes fun of me. They send me death threats now dad. I didn’t mean for it to get so bad but one day I scraped my arm on something and it felt good. I started wanting to get hurt on patrol because it took everything away.” Peter said through tears. His dam had broke and now he was letting all the water loose. His dad was quick to pull his son into a hug and he rocked him slowly back and forth.  
“Shh, Don’t worry Pete. I am going to fix this. No one is ever going to pick on you again. I am going to fix it but I need you to talk to me kid. You are my rock. Doing what you are doing does not help.” Tony said and he pressed kisses to Peter’s hair.  
Tony pulled away from the hug and grabbed Peter’s hands and gently rolled up the sleeves of Peter’s sweater. Peter tried to pull his hand away but Tony didn’t let him.  
Looking at Peter’s wrists Tony knew there would be plenty more scars if it wasn’t for Peter’s enhanced healing. But still littered all over Peter’s wrists were scars. Some were bright red and some were slowly turning pink. Tony ran his thumb over the scars new tears well up in his eyes when he heard Peter wince softly.  
Tony leaned down slowly and pressed a kiss to the boys skinny wrist. He didn’t care how it looked. His kid needed his help and love and Tony was not going to let his son fall back down into his dark whole ever again.  
“Why would you ever do this Peter? Why did you not talk to me?”  
“I didn’t want to disappoint you. You are Iron-man and I am your kid as well as Spider-Man, I should be able to handle a few bullies.” Peter said and his dad’s eyes softened.  
“Oh Peter. You could never disappoint me kiddo. I am so proud of you. I don’t care that you are Spider-Man. You are my precious Peter Stark you are my number one priority. Yes I may be Iron-man but I am also Tony Stark who struggles to. Everyone struggles Peter. Doesn’t matter who you are. Why would you ever think I would look at you as a disappointment?” Tony must be a pretty shit dad if his kid thinks that he would ever call him a disappointment.  
“You hide me away dad. If I was not such a disappointment, why would you do that?” Tony’s heart shattered. This was all his fault. Peter thought he was kept a secret because Tony thinks he is useless.  
“No!” He shouted slightly to try to get through to Peter. “Peter I keep you hidden because you are my little boy. I don’t want you to need to worry about paparazzi or anyone to try and go after you. I do it to keep you safe. I never had a normal childhood. I didn’t want you to grow up the way I did because it sucked. I’m sorry I ever made you feel this way. When I die Peter you are going to be my legacy. Not Iron-man. You. I do everything I do for you.” Tony told his kid who nodded slightly and leaned in for another hug which his father was happy to provide.  
“You’re going to be okay kiddo. I promise. I will help you.” Tony promised as he ran his fingers through Peter’s soft hair.

Later that night after the two had eaten and were now curled up on the couch together Peter leaned into Tony’s side head on his shoulder. They had a movie on but they were more focused on other things. Peter was just thinking about how foolish he was. How could he think his dad did nothing for him? He does everything for him. He also realized how selfish he was putting his dad through that. There are so many ways this could have been handled.  
“Dad. I am really sorry about earlier. I never meant to scare you. I didn’t even realize it had gotten so bad and I know you love me but sometimes the words get so jumbled together that I can’t handle it. I only meant to do it once but here we are months later and I can’t stop. I know it sounds easy but I don’t know how I would go without it.” Peter rambled out quickly. He knew his dad was trying to not stress him out with questions but Peter would rather get them over with now. He also needed to talk to his dad because Peter knows he is blaming himself.  
“Don’t apologize Pete. I understand more than you think. What you do is an addiction and I have had about a hundred of them it takes time to get over them but you will I promise. I’m sorry you had to deal with this by yourself for so long. You are going to be spending more time here at the tower with me and the other Avengers. We will all become a big family. You will never feel alone again. You will also be spending less time out at Spider-Man no arguing.” Tony spoke as he pulled his kid closer into his side.  
Peter nodded. He loved being with the other Avengers it was the only place he felt he actually fit in. Minus with Ned and MJ of course. But he really had a bond with the Avengers.  
“Thanks dad. I promise I will do my best to stop.”  
"I need you to do more than your best Peter. You are not aloud to do that ever again and Friday will alert me immediately if you ever leave this house with any sort of a blade." Tony may be over stepping or removing boundaries but he did not care. He was not going to let Peter keep doing this.  
"Okay dad."  
Both Tony and Peter knew it was going to be a bumpy ride through recovery but Peter is the strongest kid that Tony knows and he will not let his kid fall on his own anymore. Tony will be there the rest of the way.  
They will get through it together. No matter how long it takes to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this before and I had quite a hard time doing it so feed back would be nice.  
Sorry if it is a little choppy I kept getting ideas and going back and adding stuff.  
I love you guys and don't want any of you to hurt yourself. I went through it for years and it helped nothing! Just gave me ugly scars.  
PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU NEED TO!


End file.
